Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{-12}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
${ \dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{-12}} = 3^{12-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{-12}}} = 3^{24}} $